Star-shaped filter nozzles with filter nozzle arms that are firmly glued to a central element are known. Such star-shaped filter nozzles can only be installed in containers which have a sufficiently large mounting opening.
Also known are star-shaped filter nozzles with a central element to which the filter nozzle arms are removably attached. In one such nozzle, the lateral openings of the central element and the end of the filter nozzle arms are threaded. The connecting filter nozzle arms are connected to the central element in the inserted state in the container by screwing them in. Such a screwing in, is in practice difficult as the available installation and mounting space in most cases are severely limited. Another disadvantage of this design is due to the fact that it is not readily adaptable for securing the filter nozzle arms in a predetermined inserted position. For example, fastening a nozzle arm in a certain position may be necessary when the filter nozzle arms have nozzle slits which are not evenly distributed around the entire circumference of the nozzle arm.
Finally, filter nozzle arms which are screwed in place have the disadvantage that they can unintentionally loosen in case of vibration.
In another known embodiment, the filter nozzle arms are merely snapped into the respective holding borings of the star-shaped filter nozzle by means of a snap connection. However, this snap connection has the disadvantage that it does not provide sufficient security against high or abrupt impact which may separate filter nozzle arms from the central element.